


We'll Be Alright (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Series: Shot through the heart (trad fr) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Daryl Dixon & Maggie Greene Friendship, Depressed Daryl Dixon, Emotional Daryl Dixon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Gen, Hurt Jesus (Walking Dead), Maggie Greene Ships Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Pre-Daryl/Paul, Pre-Slash, Protective Jesus (Walking Dead), References to Depression, Sad Jesus (Walking Dead), Short One Shot, guilty jesus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Quelques jours ont passé depuis que Jésus a sauvé Daryl du Sanctuaire. Le terrible souvenir de Daryl écrasant la tête de Fat Joey avec une barre en métal hante ses cauchemars. Il cherche du confort auprès de sa meilleure amie, Maggie, lorsqu’il en a besoin, mais fini avec plus que ce qu’il ne demandait.–Prend place avant « Our Hope », mais les deux histoires peuvent être lues indépendamment. L’avertissement pour la description graphique de violence est juste au cas où. L’auteur ne considère pas que c’est graphique, mais certains pourraient ne pas être d’accord.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Maggie Greene & Jesus
Series: Shot through the heart (trad fr) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669516
Kudos: 3





	We'll Be Alright (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peter_Pansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pansexual/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854731) by [Peter_Pansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Pansexual/pseuds/Peter_Pansexual). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> Peter_Pansexual tumblr : [im_just_here_for_the_gay_ships](https://im-just-here-for-the-gay-ships.tumblr.com/)

« Tu n’as pas vu ce que j’ai vu, Maggie. Il-il n’était pas là. C’était comme s’il agissait sous auto-pilote… Et quand il m’a enfin remarqué, il m’a à peine reconnu, comme s’il pensait que j’étais imaginaire… Je pense qu’il avait abandonné tout espoir que nous allions venir le pour le sauver ». Jésus dit, sa voix se brisant. Il serre les dents et regarde vers le ciel pour essayer de s’empêcher de pleurer.

Il se souvient avoir couru vers le son d’os se brisant et de métal cognant le bitume. Ses neurones tournant à vive allure. « Mon Dieu, pas Daryl. Faites qu’il aille bien. Que je ne le trouve pas déjà tourné », il pensait. Alors qu’il passe le large camion, le vision devant lui le stoppe dans sa course.

« Daryl », il a dit, respirant bruyamment, mais sa voix fut complètement ignorée. Du sang était éclaboussé sur tout le parking. Une rivière noire commençait à couler vers les pieds de Jésus. Il regardait impuissant alors que le corps de Daryl commençait à trembler à cause de l’adrénaline et l’épuisement. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Daryl a arrêté. Sa respiration était erratique et son visage rouge. Ses yeux étaient brillants comme s’il allait s’effondrer d’un moment à l’autre.

« Jésus... » dit Maggie, sa voix brisée alors qu’elle reste sa main sur le bras de son ami brisé.

Il la repousse, « J’aurais dû y aller plus tôt. »

« Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable .»

« Si, je devrais. Je suis celui qui vous a amené dans ce bordel, Maggie. J’ai causé tout cela ! Si j’avais- »

« Si tu avais quoi ? » Elle interrompt, « Si tu étais resté silencieux quand ton peuple avais le plus besoin de toi ? Ce n’est pas ce que les bons leaders font .»

« Je ne suis pas un leader », dit-il, amèrement.

« Si, tu l’es, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ton peuple dépend de toi pour la sécurité, la nourriture, pour que tu les guides, parce qu’ils ne vont clairement rien avoir grâce à Grégory. »

« Et si je ne veux pas être un leader ? »

« Allons, Jésus. Tu n’es pas si égoïste. Rick ne voulais pas être le leader pendant un long moment, mais sans lui, où est-ce que l’on serait ? Il a sacrifié beaucoup à prendre les décisions qu’il a prit. Parfois, ce n’était pas les bonnes, mais il les a quand même prises car on avait besoin qu’il le fasse. Être un leader, ce n’est pas glamour, Jésus. C’est faire ce qui a besoin d’être fait. »

Le silence devient lourd entre eux. Jésus fixe ses mains alors qu’il trace les lignes de sa paume. Maggie attend patiemment qu’il parle à nouveau.

« J’essaie d’aider, mais personne ne semble le vouloir. »

« Ce n’est pas important qu’ils le veuillent. Ce qui est important c’est si ils en ont besoin, et là tout de suite, ils ont besoin de direction. Penses-y comme ceci. La communauté a les yeux bandés et est bloquée dans la forêts avec des prédateurs dans chaque recoin. Tu es devant eux et tu as une carte. Est-ce que tu les laisses se débrouiller seul ou tu fais de ton mieux pour en sauver le plus possible ? »

Elle s’arrête et regarde le feu illuminant le centre du camp. Les adultes rigolent et boivent. Les enfants courent partout pour attraper des lucioles.

« Les gens sont bornés, Jésus. Ils ne vont pas toujours vouloir écouter parce qu’ils pensent avoir raison. Tu ne peux pas tous les sauver, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on ne doit pas essayer ? »

« Non. »

« Donc qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas », il murmure. Ses sourcils sont froncés et il cherche dans les yeux de Maggie, comme s’il allait y trouver une réponse.

Elle sourit tristement et frotte sa main sur son bras. « Vient là », elle le tire contre elle. « Peut importe ce que tu choisis, sache que je suis là, avec toi. Je serais avec toi dans tous les cas. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être le leader ? Tu semble déjà plus douée que moi. »

« Je pourrais, mais je ne pourrais le faire seule. J’ai besoin d’un second. Tu pourrais le faire pour moi ? »

« Je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes. »

« Ça va aller », elle sourit, pleine d’espoir. Ça va aller, elle peut le sentir au plus profond de son corps.


End file.
